mirando al cielo
by Ritsuka-chan Sook
Summary: Un viaje escolar, que hace desatar emociones en un chico de 16 años y este conocerá lo que es pensar, sufrir por una persona, una persona que era totalmente diferente a el: haciendo que deje de ser egoísta… y un cretino… Nunca pensaron separarse de esta forma


**Este one shot es dedicado a: Anacaren Zamora**

 **Quien lo pidió en la página de facebook: Bittersweet Lovers - Jean x Eren**

 **Si alguien desea alguno por favor puede pedirlo por MP (Mensaje privado a la página)**

 **Catalina-chan Si no te gusta algo de este one-shot puedes decírmelo con toda honestidad, yo hare otro o hablare con otra escritora de la misma página…**

 **Gracias por tu atención.**

Titulo:Mirando al cielo

[...]

En un salón de clases, se puede observar a varios jóvenes riendo, gritando y charlando, todos están inquietos por su penúltimo viaje escolar…

—Sasha espero que esta vez no te vomites en el camión— comentaba un joven totalmente rapado, de ojos amarillos, la chica mencionada solo realizaba un leve puchero, sus ojos de marro rojizo, y su cabello de igual tonalidad.

—El problema es que todo me salpicaste— dice un chico de ojos marrones, y su cabello de un color extravagante, casi antinatural, su tonalidad es un café cenizo, alto y más que nada de un ego grande.— y a qué lugar iremos—.

—El profesor Levi menciono que iremos a un planetario, Jean— comentaba un rubio de extravagante peinado, por no decir que parecía chica—

—Armin… ¿Qué es un planetario? — comentaba una chica de cabello corto rojizo, y ojos de un tono verde.

—Que sea sorpresa, Isabel— mencionaba un chico rubio, fornido, y alto.

Lo que no sabía un joven, es que en ese lugar iba encontrar, lo que no encontró en una vida pasada…

[...]

Un grupo de estudiantes entraban al precioso planetario, este tiene forma de un domo, con un gran cuarto, e hileras de asientos, hay un proyector, que daría a lucir, la infinidad del espacio, en una sala.

Cada uno de los alumnos se acomodaba en su lugar… y un joven de mechones color marrón, y unos increíbles ojos aguamarina, llegaba al centro del cuarto para explicar y preparar cada cosa de la mini-clase que les daría a jóvenes de su misma edad..

—Berthold ese chico no está nada mal—Mencionaba el rubio, al de cabellos oscuros, sin saber que el ultimo se sentía mal cada vez que iba con alguien que no era él, y solo se mantenía cabizbajo…— ¡Hey! ¿Cómo te llamas? —Empezó a gritar el rubio, al joven castaño

—Soy Eren— Grito sin mirar a alguno de ellos.

—Yo me llamo Reiner— el de cabellos castaños solo asintió, pero este no sabía que hay alguien más interesado en él.

—Buenas tardes jóvenes— mencionaba con firmeza cada palabra— saben ¿que es un planetario?

— ¡No! —gritaron al unísono todos los estudiantes

—Un planetario, es este lugar, en el cual se proyecta un bello cielo nocturno, con una claridad esplendorosa, de diversos lugares de la Tierra y en diferentes momentos del año. — Entonces el joven, presiona un botón, y se enciende el proyector, permitiendo ver un mar de estrellas—un proyector planetario móvil es capaz de proyectar las posiciones de estrellas y planetas. Si gusta girar a la derecha su cabeza—

— ¡Está del lado izquierdo! — Grita un alumno.

—Lo siento, dirijan la vista a donde dice su compañero— Eren trataba de calmarse, y se repetía mentalmente _**Solo es un pequeño error, solo eso**_ __

Un joven analista, y otro interesado, sabían que algo anda mal.

—Hoy explicare sobre las constelaciones de los signos zodiacales— Dice seguro el de ojos aguamarina—la primera constelación es Aries, α Arietis, conocida como Hamal, es el astro más brillante con magnitud 2,01. Entre las estrellas dobles cabe señalar a γ Arietis, denominada Mesarthim, ε Arietis y λ Arietis.

Aries también contiene dos enanas rojas —la Estrella de Teegarden y TZ Arietis— que se cuentan entre las 40 estrellas más próximas al Sistema Solar. En el momento de su descubrimiento, la paralaje de la Estrella de Teegarden fue medida como 0,43 ± 0,13 segundos de arco— cada constelación fue explicada, pero con temor apretaba el botón de siguiente del control que sostenia entre sus manos…

[...]

Todos los estudiantes se retiraban e inmediatamente trato de irse el joven que explico la astrología.

— ¡Hey! Eren ¿no quisieras tomar algo con nosotros? — el mencionado trato de fingir que todo andaba bien

—No, muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento—les decía, mientras miraba un punto fijo en medio del más alto, y el rubio.

—anda Eren— Reiner seguía insistiendo, jalándolo un poco del brazo, haciendo que tirara los papeles que traía consigo— Lo siento— se disculpa el de ojos azules por el error que ha cometido, entonces observa como Eren, trata de encontrar los papeles, haciendo que El azabache, y el más bajo que este, se dieran cuenta de la verdad— Yo, yo lo siento— ambos se fueron corriendo, dejando al castaño solo, soltando lagrimas…

— ¿Por qué lloras? — preguntaba un chico de cabello cenizo

—¿Por qué no llorar? —le sorprendía la actitud del chico, a pesar de que se encontraba destrozado en el suelo, aún conservaba las fuerzas de rebeldía.

Le ayuda a levantar sus papeles y lo jala al joven del antebrazo, acercando su cabellera castaña, hasta sus labios.

—Soy Jean— dijo sin motivo alguno

—S-soy Eren— le dijo su nombre con inseguridad—

—¿Por qué finges ver? —sí, se lo iba a decir indirectamente, que lo sospechaba.

—Porque al menos puedo imaginar que miro el cielo, al menos así no me tratan como un inútil— el chico de ojos esmeralda sabía lo que venía, tal vez un reclamo de parte de un extraño

—Eres un estúpido, mejor trae un bastón, así nadie te molestaría, es fácil aceptar que no ves, no te pierdes nada importante— y con ese comentario detono la furia del más bajo

— ¡¿Crees que es fácil aceptarlo?! ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, En un momento ver y en el otro no! Si estuvieras en mi situación estarías igual de frustrado— el otro chico solo observaba al de piel trigueña, este lloraba desconsoladamente, el más alto, salió corriendo del lugar… dejando solo al que necesitaba apoyo…

[...]

El chico que huyo cobardemente… trataba de enojarse consigo mismo por decir esas barbaridades al más joven, él no tenía derecho de juzgarlo, pero su gran boca no paro de hablar.

Paro en un parque, saco una tela de su bolsillo, y se vendo los ojos, preguntándose ¿Qué tan difícil seria?

Se la amarro fuertemente, y empezó a caminar, se tropezó varias veces, sus manos las estiro, para poder tocar lo que alcanza, y esta vez no estrellarse, pero no resulto nada bien, ya que varias veces fue empujado y golpeado, por la gente que pasaba por ahí..

No es nada fácil aceptar la situación en la que el muchacho esta…

Empezó a llorar y gritar, por todo lo que hizo, se arrepentía mucho de haberlo dejado así.

Tomo el camino de regreso, hacia el planetario.

Llego apurado a la habitación donde quedo Eren, y aun se encontraba allí, sentado en el frio suelo, se acercó lentamente y se arrodillo…

—Lo siento tanto… no creí que sufrieras de esta manera— entonces se disculpó Jean, y empezó a llorar, el de cabellera marrón, solo acaricio la cabeza del que está en sus piernas

—Disculpa aceptada—

[...]

 _ **Ambos estuvieron juntos un tiempo, llegando a conocer el amor entre ellos…**_

 _ **Ambos fueron felices esos días…**_

 _ **Nunca pensó el más alto, que la sorpresa que le preparaba a su ya pareja, le arrebataría la vida a esta…**_

[...]

Este día es su aniversario de un mes como pareja…

Hoy sería una sorpresa para él…

Saco su teléfono y empezó a marcar el número de su amado.

—Hola ¿Eren?.. Hoy tienes que venir al parque, si ese mismo… no tardes ¿Puedes llegar solo? — Le preguntaba preocupado— entendido te espero aquí…—colgó la llamada y espero.

Son a penas las cuatro de la tarde, así que tendría tiempo de acomodar todo para su festejo…

En el lugar, está un bello cuadro: tiene una casa de madera, cubierta de nieve en el techo, un árbol seco, y en este se encontraba una lechuza, todo estaba bien detallado, el cielo nocturno, mostraba la constelación de Aries, todo tiene sobre salientes, para que Eren al tocarlo se imaginara lo que se veía en el cuadro.

Pasaba de las cinco de la tarde, y no llegaba el de mirada aguamarina, el de ojos cafés se dirigía a la casa del joven, antes de llegar encuentra lo peor de su vida.

El cuerpo de su amado, tirado en la acera…

Corrió hacia el lugar con todas sus fuerzas desesperado, quito a los paramédicos, y noto la temperatura corporal del cuerpo, estaba completamente frio, sus ojos estaban casi sin brillo, no sabía qué hacer, solo lloraba, y le caían sus lágrimas al rostro del muchacho de piel canela.

—Jean— hablaba apenas Eren

—Shhh no hables…— le decía para que evitara esfuerzo, solo vio como cerraba sus ojos lentamente Eren— por favor no… aun no…—suplicaba a la persona que yace en sus brazos.

—Te quiero…—fue el último sonido que emitió los labios del joven de ojos aguamarina

—Yo igual…— se acercó a los labios de su pareja, y le dio el último beso…

[...]

Un joven de cabellera castaña ceniza, observaba el cielo y sonreía, puesto que hoy, era el día que se puede observar la constelación de Aries…

—Siempre que mire al cielo, te recordare… Eren— entonces partio del lugar, dirigiéndose al planetario, en donde había comenzado una historia triste, hasta el final fue trágica.

[...]

 **Muajajajaja soy super cruel, me encanta hacerlos sufrir… espero que les guste y Anacaren, me hiciste escribir crueldad pura.**


End file.
